What I Do For Love
by Julayy
Summary: A story about Super Junior members Ryeowook and Kyuhyun. Enjoy.


Humming to himself, Kyuhyun walked toward the direction of his apartment. He swung the plastic grocery bag back and forth, making swishing noises. It was a quiet and dark evening at eight. He was walking back from the convenient store alone. Since it was so quiet, he had to hum and make some noises to entertain himself. It was kind of scary to walk alone in the dark, even if he was a guy.

Thinking about what he should do when he gets home, he continued humming. He stopped, though, when he heard slow foot steps behind him. He was afraid to turn around, but he did anyway. When he saw no one, he shrugged and thought nothing of it. He was probably just hearing things like the other times he heard things but ended up finding out that no one was following him. Or at least that was what he thought.

Another sound could be heard from behind him again. This time, it was the sound of a rustle, as if someone stepped on a plastic bag. But Kyuhyun turned around again and didn't see anyone. Being the smart person he was, he quickened his pace, wanting to go home as fast as he could. The whole situation gave him a creepy feeling. He had the right to be afraid. What if you were in this situation? It happened to him plenty of times and he thought it was just him thinking things…He didn't think someone was really following him.

Once he got home, he locked the door and made sure the windows were impossible to open. He felt a lot safer that way. Figuring he should call someone, he reached for his cell phone. But right before he could dial a number (any number at that moment), he received a phone call. He picked up immediately and said, "Hello?" He didn't even bother to look at the caller ID before he picked up since he was in such a rush to talk to someone.

"Kyuhyun?" a voice said. It was recognized as Ryeowook's. "Are you okay? You sound like you're out of breath or something."

"Ryeowook! Can you come please? I think someone is stalking me!" Kyuhyun was pretty much panicking about this whole ordeal.

"What?!" Ryeowook sounded surprised. "I'm coming over right away! Don't worry Kyuhyun!" With that said, Ryeowook hung up.

In less than five minutes, Kyuhyun heard a knock on the door. He rushed to it and looked through the eyehole to make sure it wasn't just some stranger. When he saw that it was Ryeowook, he immediately let him in. "Ryeowook!" he exclaimed, practically glomping the male now that he was here.

"It's okay, Kyuhyun," Ryeowook said with a small smile as he embraced the male in his arms. "I'm here now. So you don't have to worry. You're safe with me."

Kyuhyun smiled and blushed a bit. "Thanks for coming," he said softly. "Sorry for interrupting you from whatever you were doing."

Ryeowook shook his head and smiled a bit. "No problem. I was just taking a walk," he said.

Kyuhyun felt a lot better now that Ryeowook was there with him. That reminded him…"Why did you call me anyway?" he asked as he plopped onto his couch.

Ryeowook chuckled softly at the sight of Kyuhyun moving onto the couch. "I was going to invite you to walk with me," he said as he sat down in the armchair.

"Well…I'm too scared to walk around anywhere now," Kyuhyun stated, sticking his tongue out in utter disgust. "I can't believe someone is stalking me…"

Ryeowook giggled a bit at the last statement. "Well, you're a good-looking guy, so who wouldn't?" he said jokingly, though he really meant it. "Hm…how about I become your bodyguard for a few days or a few months, until you feel safe again?"

That sounded like a good suggestion to Kyuhyun. He'd love it if Ryeowook could stay by his side. "That would be great!" He sat up from lying on the couch and looked at Ryeowook. "Are you sure it won't bother you though?" he asked.

"I'm sure," Ryeowook said, grinning. "It will be fun! We can hang out with each other more!" he thought for a short moment. "But do you think you'll be able to handle me living here?"

"Psh~ I'd like to see how long you can manage to stay here without complaining about anything!" Kyuhyun said, laughing a bit. He was sure there was nothing to complain about him, as conceited as that might make him sound.

Ryeowook smirked. "You won't be able to drive me out of this house."

"Then let's have a bet!" Kyuhyun stated, grinning now. "If I kick you out, I will do whatever you want me to do. If you leave, you have to do whatever I want you to do~"

"Sounds like a good bet to me!" Ryeowook exclaimed. "Then I'll start living here starting tomorrow."

And so that was what Ryeowook did. He moved into Kyuhyun's house and stayed by his side to protect him from the stalker. But ever since Ryeowook was by Kyuhyun's side, the stalker never showed up. So Kyuhyun thought that it was fate that Ryeowook moved into his house.

Throughout the days they spent together, Ryeowook and Kyuhyun bonded a lot and got to know each other even more. Though, as months passed, Ryeowook seemed to have gotten a bit upset. Kyuhyun was concerned about the male, but didn't want to question him yet. He would wait a while more.

"Kyuhyun! The meat is ready!" Ryeowook exclaimed from the backyard one evening.

"Coming!" Kyuhyun shouted back. They were having a barbeque together for dinner. Ever since Ryeowook came and lived with him, he has been getting a lot of good food for meals. He wasn't lonely anymore and actually had someone to talk to during boring times.

Kyuhyun made his way out to his backyard and gazed up at the sky. He grinned. "Beautiful night tonight, isn't it?" he said as he looked from the stars to Ryeowook. He sat down on the plastic chair near the wooden table and smelled the air to smell some meat sauce. "Mm…Smells delicious too."

Ryeowook chuckled softly. "Yeah. A good night to have an evening barbeque for two," he said as he placed some ribs, chicken, and beef on a plate. He placed the plate on the table before cutting the long baguette into pieces into another bowl. Once he was done, he sat down at the other side of the small wooden table, facing Kyuhyun. He smiled at the other and said, "Enjoy~"

Kyuhyun smiled back at Ryeowook before he started to eat. He noticed Ryeowook's smile wasn't a happy smile. It looked more like a sad smile.

Ryeowook looked at Kyuhyun as he ate. He noticed the male was more quiet than usual that day. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I was just about to ask the same question," Kyuhyun murmured, playing with his food a little with his fork.

"What do you mean?" Ryeowook asked.

"Well, you've been so sad lately…or at least that's what I think," Kyuhyun mumbled. "So you tell me what's wrong…Are you getting bored of me or something?"

Ryeowook's eyes widened at Kyuhyun's last statement. "No no no! It's not like that, Kyuhyun!" he exclaimed, rushing over to Kyuhyun's side. "It has nothing to do with...Okay...maybe it does…but you're not boring! Not at all! You're the reason of my existence!"

Kyuhyun blinked a few times, trying to catch Ryeowook's actions, but the male moved to his side so fast. He blinked a few more times when Ryeowook said it had something to do with him. He blushed deeply at the last statement though. "What is it about me that makes you so sad?" He had to ask because he really wanted to know.

"Well, it's not really you…It's me. It's what I did that upsets me," Ryeowook stated, avoiding eye contact with Kyuhyun. He honestly wanted to run away at that moment.

"What did you do?" Kyuhyun was getting a bit frustrated with Ryeowook since he was taking forever to just spill out what he needed to say to him.

Ryeowook looked at Kyuhyun then. He longed to just fast-forward to another moment so he wouldn't have to deal with what he thought could come up next. "I…I…" he stammered.

"Ryeowook…If you want to say it, then just say it," Kyuhyun said. "If you don't want to, then don't say it…Just know that I won't ever do or say anything bad to you." Kyuhyun really wanted Ryeowook to spill his guts out and tell him everything he needed to know.

"Okay fine…but don't get mad at me if I tell you…" Ryeowook stated. "Promise?"

"I promise, but I don't promise I won't break the promise…." he said, knowing it wasn't right. But what if he did get mad? He would break his promise and would Ryeowook forgive him then? It was best to warn the other that he probably won't keep his promise beforehand. It was better to be safe than sorry, right?

"Good enough for me…" Ryeowook stood up from where he was sitting and turned away from Kyuhyun, not wanting to face him while he tells him the disgraceful truth. He drew in a deep breath and was ready to talk.

"I'm your stalker, Kyuhyun," Ryeowook stated almost quietly, but still audible. "It explains the absence of the stalker after I moved in with you…"

Kyuhyun's eyes widened. "What?!" he was in disbelief. "That… th-that can't be true!" He didn't want to believe that Ryeowook was his stalker all along. "You're lying right? This is a joke, right??"

"I'd like to think of it as a joke…but it's the truth, Kyuhyun…" Ryeowook stated frowning. "It's what I do for love…I'm sorry…"

"Get out," Kyuhyun said, biting on his bottom lip in slight anger. "Get out now." He tried to remain as calm as possible, but it was kind of hard to control that considering how disappointing it was to hear that from Ryeowook, the one person he loved so much.

Ryeowook brought a hand up to cover his mouth, trying to hold in his laughter. He couldn't hold it in though, so he burst out laughing, holding his stomach in pain.

Kyuhyun looked to the male in confusion. "What are you laughing about?" he asked, frustrated yet again.

"I won!" Ryeowook exclaimed. "I won the bet!" Laughter emerged from Ryeowook once again. "I am a winner!!!"

Kyuhyun took a while to realize what Ryeowook meant. "So all that was a lie?!? YOU JERK!" He playfully pushed Ryeowook.

Ryeowook simply nodded, still laughing a bit. "Now you have to do what I want you to do ~"

"What do you want me to do then?" Kyuhyun asked.

It didn't take Ryeowook too long to answer that question. Ryeowook grinned and answered quickly. "Kiss me!"

Kyuhyun blushed deeply and moved closer to Ryeowook. Since he said he would do whatever the other male wanted him to do, he would do it. It wasn't that big of an order either. He had actually wanted to kiss Ryeowook for a while. Though, he wouldn't admit that.

The young male leaned in closer to Ryeowook until their noses touched. He tilted his head to the side a bit and placed his lips on Ryeowook, endorsing a beautiful kiss. He closed his eyes and remained like that. Ryeowook smiled a bit, but stayed still, kissing back. The two were locked in lovely kisses together as they stood there in Kyuhyun's backyard.

There was one thing Kyuhyun didn't know though…. It was that Ryeowook actually was the male's stalker…which explains why Ryeowook arrived so fast at the male's house on that day he called, which explains why he was taking a walk…


End file.
